Unreachable Love
by Tearful Red Angel
Summary: Naruto was an abused kid with no siblings, but what happens when an unexpected visitor comes and wants to take Naruto back to their homeland. Will Naruto stay or will he leave?Sasunaru and Roy/Ed
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't done a sasunaru fic in a long time, but here it is! I think I thought of this one when I was in the field. Oh me and my imagination. This one does have Roy and Ed in it as well I mean I can't have my Naruto fanfic with some Full Metal in it. So here it is! ^^ Enjoy

* * *

Naruto's POV

Love is the most stupidest and hardest this world has to offer, and yet we take that offer as if we all think it is as easy as making a peanut and jelly sandwich, well some of us at least.

Some of us know of the hardships love can give us. So when the ship's come and are ready to break the love we have apart, we know what to do to stay together and keep that love strong.

Yeah, that would be great advice if people like me knew what it felt like to be in a real relationship. I mean sure I have been in a couple relationships, but they were just using me for their own selfish needs.

So, no ever body I am not a virgin. I got that taken away in my first relationship. Wasn't so romantic either, but I won't go into details. I'll just let you fan girls imagine what happened.

Today was the first day of spring and everything outside was bright and sunny. Almost every house had pink, yellow, and purple daises planted in front of their houses.

The grass was greener than usual and the weather was a perfect temperature to be wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts.

Walking to school the sun seemed to be avoiding me leaving me in the cold shadows. "Sure you give someone else good luck, while you just leave me to suffer. Great. Just great." I mumbled under my breath.

Sighing, I walked a little faster. I wanted to get to school earlier so that I would have some time to myself. It's hard to find that kind of alone time, you know?

I mean with work and homework I don't have that much time to myself and that can break a guy. Another reason why I wanted to get to school early was so that I wouldn't have to deal with bullies and crap.

I'm tough, but sometimes I just get tired with fighting with everybody. I've been doing that since I was little and I have had enough.

I walked into the school building thinking I was all alone, but guess again! There sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, was my crush Sasuke Uchiha.

Yes everybody the one everbody calls emo is my crush. I don't really think he is all that emo it's just he has the black hair that he can flip when it gets in his eyes.

He where's the regular baggy pants, not the type that shows his boxers, and occasionally he where's skinny jeans. Which look damn good on him if I might add.

I looked over to where he was sitting and somehow to me he looked lonely. Like all he wanted was someone to sit with him and talk with him. Where was his brother Roy Mustang? Knowing him,probably hitting on some more innocent young girls like he usually did.

That what I liked about Sasuke, he wasn't like his brother at all. Even though he had almost all the girls in his grade all over him, he doesn't even pay attention to them

I would like to know what he looks at when he's not looking at the girls that surround him. I hope it would be me, but that would be a dream that will never come true.

I mean look at me. I'm a poor kid that doesn't have any parents becasue one of them is dead and the other is a drunk abusive person who is now in jail.

Then look at him. He's a rich kid that everybody loves and his parents love him very much. So now my question to you guy's is how can he love someone like me?

During that time Sasuke saw that I was staring at him, and turned his head so that he could look at me in the eyes. He waved at me and bekoned me to come over and sit by him.

Oh. . Was this actually happening? Was I actually going to sit by Sasuke and talk with him? Okay, so maybe I was wrong. Maybe he could, but still I don't really think I have a chance.

Walking over to him I took unsure, nervous steps. Once I got there I sunk down to the floor right next to him. Their was a couple minutes of akward silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

Finally I decided to break the silence. "Uhh...Hi. What are you doing here all by yourself? Aren't you usually at home right now?" Sasuke shrugged. "Eh. I thought I would take a break right before school started and all the girls start piling themselves one by one on me. Why are you here early? I usually don't see you till the last minute before school starts."

I did that same thing he did. "Wanted to have some time to myself before I had to deal with whatever life decides to hand to me today." Sasuke nodded. "Good answer. You know it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't talk to me on how good I look or how I am so good in ninja class."

My heart lept a bit out of my chest. "R-Really? You actually like talking to me?" He frowned at my question. "Yeah, you're really fun to talk to. I mean I know I havent' actually converstationlly talked to you, but I have you heard you talking to your friend Edward. By the way, why doesn't any ever talk to you beside Alphonse and Edward?"

Oh, why did he have to ask that? "Ummm...it's a long stor-"

_Darkness of white you can_

_Through the sadness take flight_

_and become the wings  
that pierce the veil spreading_

_strong a true tonight_

My sentence was intterupted by my phone going off. I turned my head and smiled at him. "Hold on a minute." I got up from my spot and walked some where were he couldn't hear me.

I took my phone out of my pocket, opened it and then put it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Naruto? Could you come down to the jail please?"

"Kimiko? Why are you calling me now? School is just about to start and I don't know if I can. What's so important?" Kimiko sighed. "Your father is acting up again. He says he wants to see you, even though you saw he last weekend. He won't eat or drink anything until he see's you, so please can you come down?"

I sighed. "Yeah I guess I can. i just have to tell somebody from my ninja class that I won't be there. See you in a little bit. Bye.'

"Bye and thank you."

I closed my phone with a slam. God, just when I start talking to Sasuke this has to happen! Thanks again dad! I walked ove to Sasuke and smiled at him when he waved.

"Sorry about that, but umm...I have to go somewhere and I probably won't be back in time for ninja class. So could you tell Kakashi I won't be there. Bye."

I turned around and started to walk out the door when I heard him say "Wait Naruto. Can I come with you? I really don't feel like being in class today and well you're intresting. I want to get to know you better."

I looked at him over my sholder. I shook my head and smiled. "I'm sorry not today. Maybe next time when I tell you about my past, but not right now. Good bye Sasuke. Oh and could you tell Ed and the rest of my friends that I won't be there today. Thanks."

I turned my back around to face foward and kept on walking out the front door. Well guys I wasn't planning on you meeting my dad until later, but they author has some other ideas. So how about it? You ready to meet my father?

* * *

The song on Naruto's phone was True light-English version by Vic Mignogna. So if anybody was wondering there's your answer.


	2. Chapter 2

If anybody who is reading this one and is reading Paradise then I would like to let you know that I am sorry that I am slow at updating that one. Now that I have school I will have to update it either right after I get my homework done or on the weekends, but I promise that I will update soon. So bear with me you guys.

* * *

Ed's POV

"Ed! Get your lazy ass up! We're going to be late for school!" My eyes fluttered open at the sound of a screeching female voice. "God, Winry could you get any louder?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"I heard that! And yes I can be louder, but I choose not to!" she yelled. "Too late for that." I muttered. Yawning, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I got up, stretched and got dressed in my normal clothing style.

Leather pants, black tank top, and a red buttoned up shirt. After grabbing my hair tie off the dresser I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked down stairs into the kitchen.

There sitting at the table was my big sister Chiyo, her friend Saya, my little brother Al, and our friend Winry. Chiyo looked just like our mother. Long chestnut brown hair, piercing green eyes and she was very slim around the waist.

Her friend Saya was a beautiful looking woman. With a short slender body, milk chocolate colored hair that came down to her shoulders. She had long thick eyelashes and underneath those lashes were here soft warm brown eyes.

She was sweet, kind and loved kittens. Now don't get me wrong, she can be pretty sweet at sometimes, but underneath all that sweetness was a whole lot of fierce that comes with it.

When she gets mad...man you think you know the meaning of the word, but when it comes to her she has a new definition. My advice to you is don't make her angry.

Al was once a cute little boy, but....he grew up and I mean he grew up not just in the looks department but in the height department as well. His hair is a darker gold then mine is. He has short hair and his face and eyes make him look cute and handsome. He had our mothers face. Soft, caring, and loving.

Then there's Winry. Winry isn't really part of my family, but in a way she is like a sister to Al, Chiyo and I. She took us in when our mother died and gave me automail repairs that are some what free.

She hand blond hair that went down to her mid-waist and dark blue eyes. She wore a skirt and white tank top and a black jacket. She was a slender woman and she was like Saya in a way.

Like Saya she creates a new meaning behind the word 'mad'. Let's just say if I wasn't gay I would date her.

I walked past Saya, who handed me a pop-tart strawberry to be exact, and sat in the chair next to Chiyo. "Good morning everyone." I said with a yawn.

"Good morning Ed. Nice to see you finally up and going." I nodded my head. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for the pop-tart Saya. Going to need some sugar to get through the day."

She shrugged. "No problem."

"So," Chiyo began. "Do you think today you'll finally get that Roy character you been longing to go on a date with?" I snorted in disbelief. "No, I don't think I ever will go on a date with him Chi. He's too busy with his womanizing to even bother recognise me."

"Well doesn't he recognise you in Alchemy class?" Winry asked as she put some toast into the toaster. I sighed. "That's because he has to. The teacher wrote the script and the script we have to follow."

"Maybe you should just give up on him Ed." Saya said as she took a bite of her own pop-tart. "I mean do what I do and go for the older more good looking guys that have a longer penis then Roy does."

I almost choked on my own spit. "I like your honesty and all Saya, but how do you know Roy doesn't have a long penis like all the older guys that you date?"

"Well how do you know that I don't know that this Roy person has a longer penis then all the other men I dated?" I just stared at her for a moment before nodded my head and pointing at her.

"Good point Saya. Well it was good talking to you guys, but I have to go to school. C'mon Al, Winry. Have a good day at college Chiyo, Saya!" I waved them good bye before walking out the door with my brother and friend.

Just when I got one foot on the sidewalk my phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pants pocket and looked at the screen. Huh, one new message from Naruto. I opened it up and it said '_Sorry Ed, but I probably won't be there at school today. I just got a call from Himiko and I have to go visit my father. I told Sasuke to tell you, but he probably will forget so just incase I decided to give you a text. I will see you at work later on! Oh and p.s. I actually go to talk to Sasuke!!!! Yay!! ^_^'_

I didn't know wither to feel angry or happy at the text I just got. I mean I was angry at the fact Naruto was going to visit his abusive father once again, but at the same time I was happy for him.

He finally go to talk to Sasuke and taht was more I then I could do. I could only really talk to Roy in script form, but anyother time I did't get to talk to him.

That's it! Today I was going to talk to him even if it is just a simple hi. "Al I am going on ahead. I'll see at school." I didn't even wait for him to protest I ran as fast as I could towards the school.

There it is! I see it! It's only a few minutes awa-"Ow!" Right then, I crashed into something hard and before I knew it I was on the ground and on my but.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." I reconised that voice, could it be? My eyes traveled upwards and there standing right in front of me was no other then Roy Mustang my crush.

He hand was held out and I gladly took it. Once I was up on my feet I said "I'm so sorry! I was in a rush and I didn't know where I was going sorry."

Roy laughed. "It's fine,Ed. I actually wasn't paying attention to where I was going either. It's almost time to go to alchemy class. Would you like to walk with me?'

I nodded my head, not know what to say. Maybe I was actually going to get through today.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Back!!! Here's chapter three!!!! Oh, so guess what? I got the new Final Fantasy Dissidia and I was going to play it as soon as I got back, but when I turned it on I had to upgrade my software to 5.0 and well my dog decided it would be fun to try and bite my PSP, so I held it up so he couldn't bite it and well my sister thought she could play with it and well I yanked it out of her hands and it fell and the battery cover flew out and I don't know if the screen got busted or what, but it doesn't work now.

So here boyfriend is going to take a look at it since well I am not that good with electronics. I just play games on the system not learn how they work. So, yeah I will let you guys know what is wrong with it and see if it is fixable. Alright let's get one with this story!

* * *

Naruto's POV

I walked into the jail and was instantly met with the smell of sweat, candles, and blood. As much as I loved visiting Kimiko I hated this place. One, my father is here and two I hated how all the men stared at me with lustful looks. I maybe gay, but I already have somebody I want to be with and want to spend the rest of my life with.

Was it mean that I hated my father for what he did to me? Oh, that's right I didn't tell you guys about my past. Well if you guys have some time to spar I would like you guys to get to know me.

My life used to be normal, I mean I had my mother who loved me and took care of me and my father wasn't abusive. I remember mother, father and I would always go out on Sundays and have a picnic in the park.

Sometimes, if I was really good we would go to a movie that night and after that we would go for ice cream. Then another year all the fun we had went down hill, my mother got sick and my dad got into going to the bar almost every night and spending the night with his buddies leaving me to care for mother all by myself.

I will never forget the way she looked when she was on her death bed. Her red straight hair all over the place. Her face was pale making her green eyes stand out more then they originally do. The sweat running down her face. I also remember the words she said to me right before she died. "I love you Naruto always remember that. Good bye."

The he eyes closed and I've never seen her look so peaceful then at the momement. Since my father wasn't going to be home for a while I took it upon my self to bury her in the back yard. I slept outside by her grave, hoping that if I just sat there and waited she would come back to me and I wouldn't have to live without with her, but as you know the dead never comes back to life.

Then my life starting to go down hill a lot more. In the morning dad came back still drunk from all the booze he drank.

_"Where's your mother boy?" he slurred. I fumbled with my fingers for a moment before whispering softly "She's dead father. See died while you were having fun drinking with all your buddies." _

_He glared at me. "Are you saying this all my fault?" I shrugged. "Maybe I am...wait yes dad I am blaming her death on you. If you would have helped me out with taking care of her then maybe she would still be alive, but no you thought I could handle it all on my own while you go out and have fun drinking with all your buddies and get some other girl knocked up! You don't think I know that you bring random women here and deflower them?! I've never thought I would ever say this to you, but you make me si-"_

_SLAP_

_"Don't talk to me in that kind of tone boy. You've got no right in telling me what to do." He walked over to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that? Huh?! Ungrateful little brat! After all that I have done to you! How dare you! You're not the son I once knew, maybe you're not even my kid at all. Maybe you're the kid of the one of the women I got pregnant." _

_He slammed me up against the wall before letting go of my collar and walking outside to my mother's grave. Making sure he couldn't see me I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them close. I didn't cry, just sat there staring wide eyed at the ground. _

And from that point on father would keep on going to the bars come home drunk and abuse me. I never told anyone because my dad threatened to kill me if I told anyone and nobody really cared about me in my class, until I met Edward, Winry, and Alphonse.

They were the very first people to talk to me and to become my friend. I didnt' have to tell them that I was abused, they practiclly already knew. They called the cops on my dad and that's how he ended up in jail.s

After a few years I was ready to see him again. Of course I was to chicken to be in the same room as him, but I could talk to him through the see through glass. So that's why I am here standing in front of the jail door trying to get up confidence to go in.

Okay Naruto you can do this! If you could stand up to him all the other times you can stand up to him now. Taking a deep breath I opened up the door and walked inside. I instantly spotted Kimiko. She was a normal sized woman with short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and had a great smiled.

She has a fiance, a very handsome one I might add. Did I forget to mention they were like second parents to me? They took me in when I had no where else to go. Now, that I am old enough I have my own place, but before then it felt like I was in a real family again.

"Kimiko!" I yelled. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hi Naruto! Come over here!" I walked over to her desk and set my bag down right next to it. "So Naruto are you just going to the usual today or be in the same room with him?"

I was about to say the usual, but then I thought I am strong enough to face him I can do this. "You know what Kimiko? I'll be in the room alone with him today." She smiled proudly at me. "Alright then come with me, please."

I followed her with nervous steps. "So, how's you fiance doing? I haven't heard from him lately." She shrugged. "Well he's off on a buisness trip right now. He asked me to come with, but I told him I couldn't because of work and I have to take care of you."

"You make it sound like I can't take care of myself." I mumbled. "You should've gone with him. I would've been fine." She smiled at me. "I know you can. Well here is the room. I'll just go get him for you."

She opened up the door and I walked in. "Thank you." I sat down and played with my fingers for a little bit. I can do this! I know I can...but what if I can't? What happens if he does the same thing he did years ago?

Naruto, stop thinking of the past! You've moved on you can do this! Remember that! You. Can. Do. This.

My head snapped up when I heard the door open. My dad came threw the door looking like he usually does. Brown greasy hair, always in his orange jumpsuit. Kimiko set him down on the chair and then looked at me.

"You sure your going to be okay?" she mouthed. I nodded my head. She patted my dads sholder. "Be nice you hear, or else you're going to have to spend some more time here." She gave me one last time before walking out the door.

"So you finally got the courage to be in the same room as me. Took you long enough." came the deep voice. "Yeah," I said nervously. "Took me long enough. So why did you want to see me again? I saw you last Saturday. What's so important?"

He shrugged. "What? I can't talk to my sone whenever I feel like it? I missed you." I shook my head. "No dad you can't. I have a life too, you know. I have school and a job. My life just can't revolve around you twenty-four seven."

He flinched. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but really dad what do you want? I have to get back to ninja class or if I can make it that is." My father smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "What's the rush? Do you have a girlfriend waiting for you or something?"

Oh, crap...he doesn't know that I am gay. This is going to be bad. "Uhh...dad...this is hard to tell you...but I'm gay. I have a crush on a guy. His name is Sasuke and I really do like him. Please understand."

His smile quickly faded in a frown and his eyes started to fill up in rage. Without warning he got up from his seat and walked over to me. They next thing I knew I was landed on my shoulder with a hard thud.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Stop it! I thought you were better then this!" He walked over to me and picked me up by the collar. "I didn't raise my son to be gay!" he yelled, when he punched me across the face, causing my nose to bleed.

"Kimiko! A little help here!" At that moment Kimiko came running in with another guard. The guard quickly handcuffed him and dragged him off into another. "I didn't raise you to be gay!!!You're defiantly not my son at all!!! You fag!!"

I looked away from the door and I could instantly feel the tears start to rise up. "Naruto..are you okay?" came the soft voice. I turned to her and I put on my best smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a tissue and I'll be on my way to school. I thought I would be here all day, but I guess not."

She held out a hand and I instantly took it. "Okay, Naruto. Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Naruto's POV

I walked up to the school door and walked in. My face was throbbing and my shoulder was too. The important thing was I faced my fears and was able to face him. Now I just need an excuse to get my out of this mess.

I walked passed the office, not even bothering getting a note to class, and straight to my ninja class. I opened up the door and I could instantly feel all their eyes land on me. "Hello Naruto nice of you to join class."

I nodded my head and quickly took my seat next to Sasuke and Sakura. Their eyes were still on my face and I couldn't help, but feel uncomfortable. That's it I have to leave! "Uh, Kaka-sensai I'm sorry, but I have to leave and go to the bathroom."

Before he could protest I rushed out of the room and straight towards the bathroom. Once in there I slid down the wall and brought my knees up to my chest and held them close. This was the worst day ever. Not only does my dad not accept me for who I am I have Sasuke probably already figuring out what happened.

Well speak of the devil, here he is right now. I looked up and my eyes met his as he bent down to get a better look at me. His hand reached out to touch my cheek tenderly. I know it was a harmless touch, but it made me flinch away in surprise.

"You're hurt...how the hell did that happen?"

I looked away from his onyx eyes. "It's none of your buisness. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be showing off your skills for all the girls right now?" I asked, glaring a little. He growled. "It is my buisness Naruto! You're my team mate and I am suppose to look after you and to why I am here...it's because that I was worried about you. Now why the hell are you hurt?!"

I got up from where I was sitting and glared at him. "It's really none of your buisness I am glad that you are concerned about me, but really just leave me alone!" With that said I ran out of the bathroom and out of the school towards my home.

This is really the worst day ever.

* * *

So I found out what was wrong with my PSP. The motherboard broke on it and now I have to wait to order a new one and get it fixed, but luckly I have good friend who will lend me hers until mine is fixed. I really could've hugged her.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome Back!!! Man I sound like one of those Barbie Laptops that you just start out with when you are just a little kid, but anyways let's get on with the chapter

* * *

Ed's POV

The bell rung signaling it was time for lunch. Yes! Lunch! Time to try and get all those non-edible foods down into my stomach. Today wasn't going as bad as I thought it would because well for one Roy was actually talking to me like a friend and two well there really isn't a reason number two.

I am just happy that I am actually getting somewhere with him. As I walked down to the cafeteria I spotted Sasuke by the bathroom door looking like he was mad at the world. I know I probably should have walked right to the cafeteria and let his angry phase pass, but I just couldn't help myself I had to find out what was wrong.

"Hey Sasuke, what's got your boxers in a bunch?" He looked up at me and glared. Geez...if looks could kill. "Well if you really want to know Naruto came back today from whatever he was doing with a bruised face and when I asked him what was wrong he just told me it was none of my business and to just leave him alone and then he ran away. My guess is that he ran back to his house. Gah! I just wanted to help him get through whatever what was going on with him, but apparently....never mind why are you even talking to me shouldn't you be eating everything in the cafeteria?"

I shook my head at him. "I was going to, but now I have to go comfort Naruto. You should come too."

He looked a little hesitant. "But he said to leave him alone. I don't think I should come." I rolled my eyes. "God, you are truly an idiot. Don't you see Sasuke? Naruto needs you more then you think. Just because he wanted to be left alone doesn't mean that he doesn't want any company. This time I don't think that just me can calm him down. So c'mon."

He still looked a little hesitant, so I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the school. "Let's hurry."

* * *

Ed's POV

We arrived at Naruto's house in five minutes tops, well probably ten minutes because Sasuke kept on slowing down thinking that Naruto wouldn't want him there and each time I had to give him a pep talk.

Sometimes I just didn't see what Naruto liked in Sasuke, but if Naruto is happy with his crush then I suppose I have to be happy for him. I put my hand on the door-knob and turned it. I poked my head inside.

"Naruto? Are you here?"

"In the living room." came the soft voice of the usually loud Naruto. I walked in and looked back at Sasuke who still looked hesitant. "There's no turning back once you have come in here. So you can either stay out here and whine like a little baby or be a man and help Naruto get through this."

Maybe you can even kiss him while you are here, I thought to myself. I watched him as he clenched his fist together. "I'll come. Maybe what you said is true."

I smirked. "Well what do you know? Crybaby is a man after all."

I ignored his laugh and walked right into the living room. My eyes widned as I saw Naruto's face and sholder. He had a black eye and he had bruises all over his sholder. He was sitting on the couch and his usual smile was replaced with a frown.

I walked over to him and sat right beside him. I grabbed his chin and checked his face over. "Oh, god Naruto what did he do to you?"

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it used to. I finally got the courage to be in the same room as him and he asked if I was in a hurry because I had a girlfriend waiting for him and when I said I was gay and had a crush he went crazy! Told me he never raised me to be gay and that I wasn't his son."

I took his body and hugged it as tight as it could. "It's okay Naruto. I'm here now. Nothing is going to hurt you now." I turned to give Sasuke a look that meant 'it's your turn'. I let him go and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Naruto I know you may be mad at me for this...but I brought over Sasuke. Now before you start yelling at me here me out. I thought that I wasn't going to be enough to calm you down. I know I probably am wrong about this but hey you can't blame a friend for trying."

He looked at Sasuke before turning his eyes back to mine. "Okay I understand. Thank you. I guess I will have to tell him everything huh?"

I nodded. "I'll just go upstairs until you're done."

He gave me another thank you before I dashed right up the stairs.

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Uhh..where do I even start to explain my past to you?" He reached for my hand and squeezed it gently. "Just start from the beginning." I took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay....well when I was little my dad became an alcoholic and my mother got sick and well one night when I was taking care of my mom...and she died right before she said she loved me. That morning my dad came back drunk and I told him...we had a fight and he slammed me up against the wall and since then he would keep on hitting me."

I fell silent, signaling the end of my story. "I don't know what to say Naruto."

"I don't need comforting you know. I don't need your sympathy...I'm doing fine." I jumped when I felt a hand cup my cheeck gently. "I think you do Naruto. I know I haven't talked to you ever 'till now, but that doesn't mean I haven't watched you and know when you are sad, mad and happy and right now you're the sadest I have ever seen you...weither you like it or not I am here to comfort you."

Finally I sighed in defeat. I didn't have a chance at winning this argument. "I guess you are right, but..."

"But what?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. If I told you, you would probably think I was crazy or something and won't ever want to talk to me again." He used his hand to turn my head so that I had to look him in the eyes. "Tell me Naruto. I can handle it."

Alright Naruto...tell him...now! "I would feel weird with you cuddling me when we are only just friends....if we were lovers then it would be okay." I mumbled the last part of my sentence.

They thing that came next was silence. Complete awkward silence. Great, I knew this was going to happen. " I am sorry...I shouldn't have told you. I understand if you don't want to talk or look at me ever again."

After a few more moment of awkward silence Sasuke burst out laughing. "Naruto you should have told me that you liked me sooner so this wouldn't be so awkward. I was waiting for the right moment to ask you out, but this works to."

Okay back up the train antoher mile or two. How did things go from gloomy to happy? Man, things are getting confusing. "So...let me get this straight. You like me?"

"Not like....love. I love you Naruto"

Everything is happening so fast, but.....SASUKE LOVES ME!!!!!!! YAY!!!!

My body froze as I felt Sasuke's warm lips over mine. I pushed him back an inch away from my face. "Thank you Sasuke. Thank you for cheering me up. I really did need that." He gave me a quick kiss before pulling all the way back.

"You're welcome. Now that I have you...I have to get my brother to ask Ed out."

My eyes widned. "Wait did I hear myself correctly? Did you just say that Roy needs to ask Ed out?" He nodded. I could hardly contain my squealing. Oh Ed will be so happy!!!!

"I'll help you. Plan get Roy and Ed together is giong to be in effect tommorow. Oh just wait Ed you'll dream will finally come true."

* * *

Here is the chapter you guys have been patiently waiting for. I hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I just finished a chapter on Paradise and now I am going to try and get this chapter done in one night which I probably will fail because I have a lot to do tonight...mom has a headache so I have to take care of the dog. Thank god he is sleeping so that I can get some of this done with.

* * *

Naruto's POV

An hour after Ed arrived, he left saying he was happy for me. I could tell that in his eyes he wishes he could be like that with Roy, but little did he know that his dream was going to come true very soon.

I now sit on my couch with my head laying on Sasuke's lap, while we were both watching television. I was on the verge of falling asleep when my evil phone decided to ring.

I huffed as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and without bothering to look at the caller I.D. I flipped it open and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey Naruto, it's me Kimiko...I know you probably don't want to come back down to the jail house, but I need you again. There's someone here says she knows you. You might want to bring someone along in case you need comforting. Bye, hope to see you here." _

I closed the phone with a soft slam. Who could it be that was waiting for me? And did I just here that that person was a she?! "Naruto? Hey, what's wrong?"

I looked up at the concerned filled eyes and smiled a smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes. "Umm...I have to go back down to the jail house. Some one is waiting for me their. Do you want to come with me? I know you probably don't want to, but I am going to need someone there with me.."

He smiled at me. "I would love to come with you."

* * *

Naruto's POV

I walked in the door with Sasuke and guided him over to Kimiko, who was sitting at her desk talking and smiling to the person that supposedly said they knew me.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Naruto! Hey, come over here!" I walk over to the desk and instantly my legs felt like they were frozen in place. The person sitting there looked like she could be my twin.

This person had long blond hair that was put in two neat piggy tails and her eyes were the same bright sky blue color mine is. She had the same six whisker scars on her face. She had a great body and she was strong. I could just tell.

I wasn't the only one who could tell that we looked like twins because both Kimiko's and Sasukes jaw dropped to the ground as their eyes darted between us.

Finally I gulped and held out my hand to greet her. "Hi, I'm Naruto. If you don't mind me asking...who are you?" She took my hand and giggled. "I'm Naruko."

She almost even had the same name as me except for 'k'.

"Your twin sister."

My eyes widened till they couldn't widen any further. "D-D-Did you just say yo-you were my twin-" I gulped. "My twin sister?" She nodded her head slowly.

"I think there has been some mistake, Naruko. I don't have a twin sister...I was born an only child." She laughed. It was such an innocent laugh. "I thought you might say that. I'll prove it to you that we are twins. Lift up your shirt and I'll lift up mine."

I gave her a strange look but obeyed. I lifted up my shirt to show my stomach and she lifted up hers to show me her stomach. There on her stomach was the same tattoo that I had on mine.

I let go of my shirt and let it sink back down to my pants. I was speechless. I had a twin sister all these years and I didn't even know it. I took a step foward and wrapped my arms around her.

I brought her to my body and hugged her tight. "I can't believe it. I have a sister. Where have you been all my life and how did you ever find me? How did we even get split up?"

"When I was born our parents decided that they only wanted to keep a boy which was you so they sent me to an orphanage in another state. As for how I found you well there's a day every year when we go and visit different schools just to see if when we got out of the orphanage if we wanted to go to that school. When that day came I was told that I couldn't come and that I needed to stay back. I was confused and a little hurt, but when people came back I heard some of them over talking saying that 'Oh, that Naruto Uzamaki kid was sexy! I wish I was his girlfriend."

I chuckled as I heard Sasuke mumble something like "Yeah, well they can't have him. He's mine and that's going to stay like that."

"I was a little confused on why you had the last name as me, so I asked one of the people that took care of me if they knew someone named Naruto Uzamaki. I was thinking that she wasn't going to tell me, but surprisingly she did. She even knew where you lived and everything else. So that's why I am here. I realised how much I missed you even though I don't really even know you. All I know now is that I don't want to go back to the orphanage I want to live with you...if that's okay."

I stepped back from the hug, leaving my hands on her sholders, and looked her in the eyes. "Now, that you are here I won't let you go back. You're going to live with me. There's just one thing though. We are going to have to go back to the orphange again to get your stuff. Other then that we are good to go."

She hugged me tightly and squeeld. "Thank you brother! Thank you!" I turned back to Kimiko. "Thank you." THen my eyes turned to Sasuke. "C'mon, let's go home."


	6. Author's Note

I am soooo sorry for the slow update, but I promise you all I will be updating here soon. I just have school and homework and...I shall admit I have been watching another anime. An anime I cannot prounouce, but my sister gave me that to watch. Lately though I haven't been up to writing. I just didn't want to right a happy chapter when I was kinda drowsy it would be really random....so I thank you all who are being patient with me and I promise you I will update soon so hang on!!


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, so I am thanking everyone of you that have been patient with me in getting this chapter done. I haven't finished that anime yet, but I will soon, but then I have some Naruto to catch up on. Oh and guess what? I tripped up the stairs and I twisted my foot and that night I was at my school dance and I had to dance in heels, so my foot hurt so bad at the end of the night. So, everybody I found out I can't jump over sticks or try to jump over steps

* * *

Naruto's POV

Man today has been a long day. All I want to do now is go home and go to bed, well part of me that is. Part of me just wants to face plant right into the ground and go to sleep, but the other part of me wants to stay up all night and get to know my sister.

I can't believe it...I have a twin sister. All this time I thought I was all alone and that I didn't have anymore family. Now what I want to know is why did they decide to get rid of her. Was it too hard to handle another one like me or did they just not care enough?

So here I am now with so many questions in my head that are now being left unanswered. I'll just have to figure them out on my own then, but for right now I'll just go home and sleep the day off.

I walked down the block with Sasuke holding my hand and my arm hooked around my sisters. We walked around the corner of the block and Ed's house came into view. I noticed that his door was open and there was a shadow of a figure outside of his door.

Could that be who I thought it was? If it is then call the Operation: Get Roy and Ed together is canceled. I stopped in my tracks and Sasuke and Naruko both stared at me in confusion.

"Sasuke tell me that's who I think it is?" He looked back and stared. A smile started to form on his lips. "We'll I'll be damned. My brother finally got the balls to ask Edward out. This is going to be awesome black mail."

I could hardly contain my squeal. Finally! Edward's wish came true! I can't wait to see Edward's smile tomorrow.

"Wait, what's going on here? Is this Edward person gay?" I froze. Did my little sister not like homosexuals either? If not our bond could be broken.

"Uh....yes. Does that bother you?" She shook her head. "No,not at all. In my orphanage there was a lot of homosexuals there. I even made friends with one one of them...his name was Shuichi. He had a boyfriend named Eirie. I wonder how he is taking my leave now? So when do I get to meet this Edward person?"

"Tomorrow. You can meet him tomorrow." She looked confused yet again. "Don't you have school tomorrow. How can I go with you to meet him?" I rolled my eyes. "You're going to come to school with me, silly."

Whatever her reaction was I didn't get to see. Sasuke nudged me in the side with his elbow, getting my attention. I turned my head to look at him and he was pointing towards Ed and Roy.

My jaw dropped as I saw Roy lean down and capture Ed's lips in a kiss. HELL YES!!!!! It was about time. I tugged on Sasuke's hand. "C'mon. Let's give them some privacy. Let's go the other way."

* * *

After I had shown Naruko her room and put her to bed I walked down stairs were Sasuke was waiting for me on the couch. I let out a sigh and plopped right down next to him.

He wrapped a hand around my sholders and I laid my head down on his chest. "It's been a long day. I should be going to bed, but I have to many things on my mind to sleep."

"Well, if you want I can stay here with you tonight. Roy isn't going to be home anytime soon and you really need to get some sleep. You look like you're about to be sick. When was the last time you had a good nights rest?"

I shrugged. "Not for a month at least. W-Hey!" I let out a yelp as Sasuke carried me bridle style up the stairs and into my room. He layed me on the bed gently.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused on what just happend. "I'm making sure that tonight you get to sleep without any worries." He layed next to me on the bed and wrapped around my waist and whispered in my ear "For tonight forget about your worries and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, so for right now, close your eyes and forgot about the world."

He tightned his grip around my waist and for that moment I felt as though I safe and protected. My eyes drifted close and darkness consumed me. I fell asleep that night smiling.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the alarm clock and the feeling of warm breath on my neck. I rolled over to find Sasuke still sleeping and his hand still around my waist. He looked so peaceful where he slept as if nothing in the world could wake him.

His breathing was even and soft. I almost couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. He was truly beautiful and deep down I new I didn't deserve someone like me.

I brushed some bangs out of his way and kissed his forehead. I jumped as he stirred awake. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He reached his hand up and cupped my cheek.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked. I smiled. "I slept great. No nightmares or anything. Thank you." He leaned up and softly brushed his lips against mine.

"You're welcome. Anything for you, my love." I laid back down and put my head on his chest and sighed. I felt like I could lay like this forever. Suddenly there was a soft knock on my door. I sighed again. Guess I spoke too soon.

I got up and opened the door to a smiling Naruko. "C'mon. Are you ready?! We have to go meet Edward!!" I smirked and pulled on one of her messed up piggytails. "Hold your horses. First you have to get ready. Go do that and then meet us down in the kitchen for some breakfast."

Her eyes fell down to the ground and she started to kick her leg back in forth."What's wrong?" She looked up and said, "Well, it's just that I left all my clothes back at the orphange. I never thought you would let me stay with you. I thought that you would be too shocked and not let me stay with you, so I just left my stuff at the orpange."

"So, what you're saying is that the clothes you were wearing yesterday is the only pair you brought with you?" She nodded. I sighed, longer then usual. "Okay, well change of plans. Go wash your clothes real quick, then get ready, then come down and eat breakfast. Now, go hurry!"

I stared after her as she ran down the hall. I have never seen somebody run that fast before and not trip over something. I turned around and went back into my room. I shut the door and walked over to my bed where Sasuke lay there smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" He shook his head.

"Oh, nothing. Maybe just the fact that you are going to be a wonderful big brother to her." I shrugged. "I don't know if I am or not, Sasuke. With what I am making at my job, I have barely enough to support myself, let alone my sister. You ever wondered why all I eat is ramen noodles and milk? Now you now why."

He rolled over and started to rub my back, gently. "Then why don't I help you out. I have enough money to support you and your sister." I shook my head.

"I don't like asking boyfriends or people for help. It makes me feel weak or like I can't do anything on my own." He gave my back one last rub before getting up and hugging my sholders.

"Naruto I know that you can do anything you want to, but I know that you are at a hard time right now and that is why I want to help. So, please let me help you just this once."

I was going to open my mouth to protest, but something made me change my mind. "Okay, but just this once." He kissed the back of my neck softly and it made me shiver.

"C'mon. You need to get dressed." I looked around and blushed, realising that Sasuke would see me naked. He chuckled. "It's okay I can turn around if you would like."

I shook my head. "N-No it's okay." I got up from the bed and got out some shorts and and a black tanktop. I wanted so bad just to rip off the shirt and put on the tanktop, not because I didn't want Sasuke to see my body, I just didn't want him to see me and be dissapointed.

I know I probably sounded like a baby when I say that, but it's true. The other two that I have dated said that they were dissapointed and that I looked like a piece of shit to them.

_Well that's them you idiot! Sasuke's different I can just tell. Just do it already! _I rolled my eyes. Allright....I'll do it. I slowly took my shirt off making sure he saw every inch of skin that my shirt revealed.

Once I got it off, I let it drop to the floor with a soft 'thump'. Next, came my pants. I unbuttoned the top button and slowly unzipped the zipper. I let my shorts hang dangerously on my hips, letting Sasuke get a full view of what was his.

His eyes were lust filled and I could tell what he wanted to spend the rest of the day doing. I giggled and let my shorts slide down to my ankles. I stepped out of the holes and I knew Sasuke was going to hate me for this, but hey I can take that chance.

I left my boxers on and put on my other shorts and the tanktop as quickly as I could. I laughed at Sasuke's expression which was a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"C'mon! We have to go get breakfast. Race ya!" As I ran down the hall I heard him scream, "NARUTO!"

Ohhhh, music to my ears.

* * *

It is finally done!!! This chapter many of you have been patiently waiting for!!! I know, probably a sucky ending, but I thought it would be good to finish it with a little strip tease. So enjoy!


	8. Chapter 7

Awww....Man. Okay there has been a lot that has been going on. I have been doing tests like crazy in school and I sprained my ankle at gymnastics and I did a ninja face plant into the ground. Oh, fun times fun times

* * *

Ed's POV

I sighed as I left Naruto's house. I was happy for Naruto, I really was, but deep down I was kinda jealous of him. I wanted to have that kind of love that he and Sasuke shared, with Roy but again I was going to have to face the facts that Roy and I can never be together.

With my head down I walked to work. I worked at on orphanage with Naruto. You guys pare probably wondering how we aren't in an orphanage, let alone working for one?

Well, if you must know...Naruto and I got asked to work in the orphanage when we were both fourteen. I know, I know, too young of age to be working at an orphanage, but at that time they were low on workers and Naruto and I were walking past at that time.

We told them we didn't have any parents, but they didn't care. They wanted workers and by golly they were going to get workers. Without thinking we agreed to work for them.

We need all the money we could get back then, so of course we had to take the job. It was nice working with people that had the same hardships as us. Sure, there was some people who didn't like us and wanted to beat us up.

Naruto and I almost lost our job because of that, which scared us. Naruto couldn't afford to loose the job because back then he was really close on loosing his house. I tried so hard to help him. Everytime I got check I would give him half of my pay whether he wanted it or not.

So now you know why we are working at orphanage. I walked up the stairs of the orphanage and opened the door to be meet with the hugs from the little ones.

They were the only things that keep me going throw the day. I would trade anything just to see them smile. "Big Brother!" A little girl cried with excitement.

"Nina! How's my little girl this evening?" She shrugged, but her smile never faded. Her eyes darted to my side and she frowned a bit. "Where's my other big brother?"

Oh. Shit. How am I going to break this one to her? I can't lie to her, since she seems to know that I'm always lying. Here goes nothing. "He had to go visit his dad again, so he won't be here tonight." That was half of the truth anyway.

She grimiced. "I hate that man. He hurt my big brother. I hate him deeply." I stared at her with incredulous eyes. Never in my life have I heard Nina say that she hated somebody. She loved everybody.

"I just don't like people who are close to me hurt." she said, as if she had read my mind. I smiled sympathetically at her. She reminded me so much of Naruto and yet she reminded me so much of me.

"Ed!" Someone called. I spun my head around and saw my boss running towards me with his arms out wide. I braced myself, ready for his death hug.

My boss dived into me and captured me in his death hug. I coughed and I wheezed begging for him to let go, but his arms just kept on tighting around me. I swear, people like him should never be a boss. Now that leaves a question hanging...why the hell is he one then?

"Ryu! Would you please let go!" I finally screamed. Ryu blinked looked at my face and let go. "Sorry, Ed! I missed you so much! Wait, where's Naruto? Oh not, did he get hurt? Is he okay? Where is he?!"

I pinched the top of my nose in frustration. "He's fine. Everything is fine. Let's just get to work." Ryu studied me closely and a frown replaced his smirk. "Are you okay?"

I looked at Nina who was also studying me closely as well. "I'm fine!" Ryu shook his head. "You are so not fine. Take it from a guy who knows experience. Now, I want you go home and come back when you are totally fine."

My jaw dropped to the ground with disbelief. "Are you serious?! I said I was fine. What's the problem?" Ryu put his hands on his hips. "You don't look like your going to be focused enough to work with the children, that's the problem. Now I want you to go home and get some sleep and that's final."

I sighed and looked at Nina, who looked worried. "It's okay Nina. I'm okay. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Okay, big brother!" I smiled and ruffled her hair before leaving the builiding. It was night time. I looked up at the moon and I wanted to howl so badly, but I kept it in.

I know I am being random for wanting to howl at the moon, but that's just me. When I look at the moon I feel like I am a free person with no problems, but when I look straightforward the problems just keep coming back.

I sighed, but started to walk back to my house. I was right in the middle of my second step when my ex boyfriend Envy came out of the shadows with a contorted smile.

I looked at him with disgust. "What do you want Envy?" He chuckled at me.

"Why hello, Edward. What a pleasant surprise of meeting you here."

"There's nothing pleasant about it Envy." I snapped. "Now get out of my way. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I tried to walk past him, but her grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully around my back.

I let out a scream as I fell to my knees. He put his mouth to my ear and the smell of alchohol that came from his breath made me cringe in an instant.

"You reek Envy. Why don't you try to talk to me when your at least some what sober?!" The grip he had on my arm had tightened, sending jolts of pain all through my body.

"I've tried that, but every time I try to talk to you you turn me away like I'm nothing but a piece of shit! So this is the last choice I have, Edward. Using violence and force."

I heard him get something out of his pocket, but I was too scared to ask what it was. "Now you are going to feel the same pain as I felt when you left me."

He flipped me over on my back and when I saw what was in his hands my eyes widened in fear. It was a jack knife. It was as sharp as glass, ready to cut and slash at anything in its way. He sat on my knees and pinned my arms up over my head. Then he started to laugh.

"Do you know how much pain you caused me when you left me? I loved you so much, but you didn't care. Everyday you stared at Roy, started to fall in love with him. I could just tell by the way you looked at him. What do you see him anyway? What does he have that I don't? That doesn't matter now though, I'll make sure no one wants you but me. How about I start with your face?"

He drug the knife softly across my cheek. That might have been soft, but it was hard enough where some blood was coming out. He chuckled.

"Yes, I think that's where I shall start. Your face. Your pretty little face that once was mine." He bent down and licked the blood away.

"Oooh, yes! Your still as sweet as ever. I think I'll cut a little bit deeper and see how much of you I can taste." I shut my eyes in pain as the blade was brought to my face once again. He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to cut deeper.

It was as if he plunged the whole blade into my face and drug it across my face. I couldn't tell how bad I was bleeding and I didn't want to know. I just wanted this torture to end.

This was the only time I would beg to the big man upstairs, but here it goes. Please...God..., if your up there please help me. Send someone to save me. Please. I am begging you.

It seemed like hours before I heard footsteps coming towards us. I screamed as Envy took the knife out of the gash with lightning fast speed. "Stay away, Mustang! He isn't yours and never will be yours!"

My breath stopped and my body started to tense. Roy? Roy Mustang came to my rescue? Oh, god! Why? He can't see me like this! All defenseless! If I wasn't so scared out of my mind I would've glared at the sky. Couldn't he send anybody but Roy?

"If you put the knife away now Envy, I wont call the police and I won't steal Ed away from you." When Envy didn't budge, Roy took another step towards us."I told you to stay away! Take another step and it's off with Ed's head!"

As if to prove he was serious he pressed the knife on my neck softly. My head was buzzing. I was too scared to concentrate on anything that was going on.

"You won't do it, Envy." Roy said softly.

"What?! You think I won't?! Just try me!" He pressed the knife a little harder to my neck. I let out a muffled cry. Hurry up and save me Roy! Before it's too late!

"You love him too much to kill him. You mind maybe saying you want to, but your hearts saying don't. The only reason your living is because Ed is alive."

I let out a sigh of releif as Envy released the knife from my neck. "I'm so sorry Ed. I just wanted you so much that I didn't know what else I could except to hurt you in the way you hurt me. Please forgive me."

I tried to speak, but the words were a lump in my throat. He bent down and licked some of the blood off my face,again, before getting off of me and running away.

I couldn't get up. I just couldn't. I was too stunned to even think of getting up off the ground. My heart felt like it could burst any minute. I heard Roy's hurried footsteps over the pounding in my head.

He put a hand under my back and helped me into a sitting position. I was going to put my hand on my pounding head, but Roy took the hand away and held it.

With his other hand he gently moved my face sideways to get a better look. When he let go I looked at him for the first time since he saved me. His eyes were filled with rage and worry. I would have told him not to worry, but the look he was giving me said that he wouldn't even listen to me if I said that.

"C'mon, we have to get you to the hospital." My hands flew out to stop him from picking me up.

"No, I hate hospitals." My voice was soft and raspy. "Besides...I have all that I need for gashes like this at home. Please? Let's just go to my house."

After a moment of silence Roy nodded his head. "Alright, but only if I get to carry you there."

"Deal." He smiled and picked me up from the ground. I should have protested, but I was just too tired to even care. I dozed off a couple time when I was in his arms. His chest was so warm, while it was still a little bit chilly out there.

When we got home, Roy opened the door with one hand while still holding me with the other. I was glad that no one else was home to see me like this. It would have been one hell of a night then.

"The bathroom is upstairs to the left. I'll tell you where the First Aid Kit is when we get in the bathroom." I was surprised that he carry me up the stairs so easily. I thought I was kinda heavy...guess not.

He found the bathroom pretty quickly and set me down on the toilet seat. "The First Aid Kit is under the sink. When you find it hand it to me." When he found the it, he did as I said and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Do you think the gash needs stiches or just some gauze?"

He studied my face once again and said "Both. Here let me do it. My father is a doctor and I've seen him do this stuff all the time. I mean I know you probably want to do it yourself, but it's kinda hard for someone to do that."

I chuckled and handed him the First Aid Kit. He got all that he needed from the box and set them on the sink. "Man, where did you get all this stuff? My family has to order all they need."

I shrugged. "Let's just keep it at my family loves to pick fights with other people, so we keep enough medical supplies around when we need it." Roy looked at me as if he wanted to know more about my family, but he could tell I didn't want to tell him everything just yet.

"I don't have anything to numb it with, so this is going to be very painful." He held out his hand for me to take. "Just squeeze my hand as hard as you need to."

I nodded and took his hand quickly. As the needle went in for the first time I squeezed his hand as hard as I could. This was totally painfull! More painfull then I thought it was going to be.

By the time he was done I thought his hand was going to fall off. "I'm sorry." I said softly. "I didn't mean to squeeze that hard."

He smiled at me. "It's okay. I understand, bt now I really should be getting home. My sister is proably wondering where I am. You are going to be really sore in the morning. Oh, and would you mind escorting me to the door?"

"Yeah, no problem." I got up off the toilet seat and guided Roy to the door. I don't really know why he couldn't do it himself. It's not like my house is huge enough to get lost in.

As we approached the door I heard Roy stop. I looked back at him with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong R-Mhhm!" Before I knew it I was in Roy's arms again, but this time his lips were softly against mine. My head was going around in circles making me very dizzy.

He broke away from the kiss first leaving me confused. He brushed his thumb lightly of my injured cheeck. "I'm sorry. That was very unexpected of me. I just couldn't help myself. I guess what I am trying to say is...I love you Edward Elric...I really do."

I froze. Did he just--No he couldn't ha--Did he? Yes he did! You idiot! I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him into a hug. "I love you too, Roy Mustang. You have no idea how long I have been wanting to say that to you."

Roy laughed. "I'm guessing a long time. I wish I could stay here with you, but I really have to get home." I frowned, but let go of him.

"I understand." I opened the door for him and let him walk out. Before he left he gave me a quick kiss and said "I love you. Good night." He also told me that if my gash didn't get any better and I didn't go to the doctors right away, he was going to drag me there himself.

Once he left I closed the door and jumped up and down with glee. I couldn't wait to tell Naruto what had happend tonight! I mean I could wait and tell him about what happned between Envy and I, but I really couldn't wait to tell him what happened between Roy and I!

Okay, okay. Time for me to settle down and go to bed. I layed down on the couch and turned on the TV with a smile plastered on my face and that's how I fell asleep.

* * *

WOOOO!!!!! It's finally done!! I have finally updated a chapter! I would like you all to know that it was very hard for me to write the part where Envy cut Edward's face. I flinched like several times, but since I really do love Envy I thought I should add him in there....as a crazy sycho! But enjoy and thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, Okay I am back everybody and I don't really have that much to tell though.....I uh am sorry I am slow on the updates I have gymnastics three nights a week now so I don't have that much time to upload sorry...

* * *

Naruto's POV

Breakfast had been so awkward. So much had been going on last night that I had totally forgot about my black eye, even Sasuke had forgotten about it. I don't how my little sister didn't see it in the light of the jail, but now it is quite noticeable. This is what happened.

"Naruko! Breakfast is ready!" Cereal...huh. Not much of a breakfast for a growing girl, but it will have to do. "Ok! Be right there! I am getting dressed!" I was nervous for Naruko's first day of school with me. I don't know what will happen and I don't know how many people will like her...I am hoping for a lot.

Next to me, Sasuke was still moping because of the oh so short strip tease.I chuckled which made Sasuke look at me for a second before going back tostabbing his cereal. Boys...what are you going to do with them?

My head turned to look at my sister who was coming down the stairs. God, she was beautiful. She inherited moms looks that's for sure. She greeted me with a smile and a hug. "Hey, broth-Holy crap! What happened to your face?"

My whole body froze in place. This is bad, this is really bad! I need to think of an excuse quick. Uh...let's see, see....Ah-ha! Got one! "Well, you see yesterday while running I didn't pay attention to where I was going and I ran into the wall. Sasuke was there too. Didn't I run into the wall yesterday?"

Please, say I did. Please, say I did!

"Yes, you did. I saw the whole thing. It was really funny actually." I turned around and glared at him, but really I was trying to hide my relief.

"Nice to know that my pain amuses you. What a nice boyfriend you are. Just for that you don't get the long strip tease I planned for you tonight." He shot daggers at me with his eyes and then went back to stabbing his cereal again.

I turned back to my sister who had her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face.

"Cut the crap, brother. I know your lying. If I can tell that Shuichi is lying then I can tell that you are lying. It's very easy. Now, tell me. What happened to you face?"

I sighed in defeat. She was defiantly like mother. Mother could always tell when I was lying. I walked over to a chair and pulled it out.

"You better sit down for this. We don't have enough time, but I can tell you enough in that amount of time." With her expression still angry she sat down. I sat down by Sasuke who put his arm around my shoulders and gave it a squeeze for support.

"Okay, where do I even start? From the beginning, my life wasn't bad. I was pretty happy as a kid, but everything started to go wrong when mom died. Dad started getting more and more aggressive and abusive each day and things just got so bad. I had never told any in fear I would get killed, but when I met Ed, Al, and Winry I was brave enough to tell them and then one day they called the police at the right time and they came and took him away......then yesterday I went to go see him and I told him something that he didn't like and since his hands weren't tied he knocked me down and punched me in the face, the end."

Well that was easier then I thought that was going to be. I looked at my sisters face to see her expression had changed from angry to surprised and sad.

"Oh mi god, brother. I am sorry. I had no idea." I smiled at her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm the one at f-"

"No, it's not your fault!" Sasuke and Naruko yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"You go ahead. You are the boyfriend."

Sasuke nodded and turned toward Naruto.

"Naruto, it's not your fault not at all. Your dad had no right to hurt you like he did. You never did anything wrong to make him do that do you understand me?"

I nodded, though not really agreeing. I was surprised when he grabbed my chin and kissed me softly on the lips. My sister gave a soft 'aw'. He was the first to break away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"To make you beleive that it wasn't your fault. Did it work?" I grinned at him.

"Wanna find out?" I turned to look at my sister. "You might want to turn away for this." She laughed, but turned around and put her hands over her eyes.

"Now where were we?" I asked while putting my arms around his neck. Sasuke leaned down and crashed our lips together in a bruising force. I moved my hand to the back of his neck and pressed lightly just to deepen then kiss. Sasuke nipped lightly on my bottom lip. I parted my mouth for him to slip his tongue in.

"Hey, as much as I hate to interupt this make out session, but if we don't hurry we're going to be late for class." I broke away from the kiss with a smile.

"We'll continue this later." Sasuke whispered his hot breath tickling my ear making me shiver. I nodded my head while getting up. I picked up my bag and then shoved my cell phone in my pocket. I looked at my sister and asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" I chuckled at her enthusiasim. I bowed and pointed my hand toward the door.

"After you, m'lady." She did a little curtsy before skipping out the door. I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"She is just like mom and me, it's crazy. God, I wish she was alive. This would be so much easier." Sasuke took my hand in his and squeezed it. My smiled brightened when I looked at him.

"Everything will be okay, Naruto. I promise. You have me, remember?" I nodded my head, my smile never leaving my face.

"I'll never forget that I have you. Now C'mon we have to go to school. Hurry now or I'll leave with out you. Sayonara!" Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and ran after his sister laughing as he heard Sasuke yelling his name.

"Oi! Naruto! Wait for me! I am so going to get you for this!" My laughter got louder as I caught up with my sister. I looked back at him and smirked.

"I'd like to see you try, Mr. _Kurohyou.*" _There was an evil glint to his eyes when he caught up with us.

"Oh, it's so on." He reached behind me and lightly squeezed my butt. I gasped and blushed. I glared at him from the corner of my eye. Of course he was smirking very smugly.

"You better not do anything at school." I hissed under my breath. He chuckled softly and looked at me with those alluring onyx eyes of his.

"Oh, I won't. You can trust me. These hands will stay at my side all day. I promise." I rolled my eyes at him, knowing that what he was saying was a lie.

"Mhm, yeah right. Oh, there's Ed. C'mon, Naruko, it's time for you to meet Edward." She clapped her hands together and ran ahead. Naruto just shook his head at her and ran to catch up with her, leaving Sasuke behind again.

"Edward! Edw-Woah! What happened to your face?" I asked my eyes widening at the sight. Edward reached up and touched his face tenderly, wincing as soon as he did.

"I'll give you one guess. His name begins with an E and ends in a y." he said bitterly. Naruto's fist clenched together as he growled out the name.

"_Envy._ Where is the bastard? I swear I'll kill him!." Edward shook his head and frowned.

"It won't do any good. Besides who's the kid?" He jerked his chin towards Naruko. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Heh...well you see Edward...she's my long lost twin sister. Her name is Naruko." Edwards eyes widned as my words registered into his head.

"Holy Shit! You have got to be kidding me! I never knew that you had a twin sister. Why didn't you tell me about her before!" I laughed nervously again and kicked the cement.

"Well, because I only found out that she was my twin yesterday. From today on she starts at this school, so I want you to be nice to her okay? You too, Roy."

Edward spun around to see Roy coming our way. He smiled at Naruko and waved to me, but for Edward he gave him a kiss on the lips. I smiled at the two and out of the corner of my eye I say Sasuke and Naruko smiling also.

"Good Morning, love. How do you feel? Don't lie to me either." Edward blushed.

"A little sore, but Im all right. Besides I have you now. That's all I really need. Oh, and there's someone Naruto wants you to meet. That's his twin sister Naruko."

Roy's eyes shifted between me and Naruko comparing.

"Holy...wow you two do look like twins. Ooo, Naruto what happened to your eye?" I looked away from him, avoiding his eyes. I shook my head at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I fell down the stairs and hit my eye on one of the stairs. That's all." I mumbled. I grabbed Naruko's ahnd and dragged her away from everyone.

When I let go of her hand, I turned around to see her giving me a worried look.

"I'm sorry Naruko. I should have let you stayed to get to know everyone. You can go back if you want." She touched my arm in reassurance.

"No, I understand. Besides I think I have plenty of time for that today at school. C'mon let's go get me settled for today." For like the ninth time this morning I smelled at her warmly.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Alright everyone I am soooooo soooooo sorry for the slow updates, but I am grounded from the computer until like May, but if I ever get the opportunity again like this I will try to update as soon as possible. Bye Bye for now my loves! ^_^ ~Red Angel~ Oh and Kurohyou means black panther in Japanese.

I don't know why, but Sasuke reminds me of a black panther.


End file.
